battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Warren
Aneeki, known to most as Warren, is a Pooka/Viking half breed who was raised by Pookas in an underground oasis for much of her life before leaving to travel the world and then joining the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion. In the Dreamcast, she is played by Shailene Woodley. Appearance Warren is a half-Viking, half-Pooka hybrid. She has a very slim, almost-scrawny build, and Pooka legs and ears, which, along with most of her torso, are covered in brown fur. Her fur is patterned with darker V-shaped stripes down her back, and she has a small rabbit-like tail. Her arms, shoulders, and face are human. She has curly brown hair kept in an unruly, mid-back length ponytail and wispy fringe surrounding her face. Due to her slight build, Warren is much smaller and lighter than her long fur and thick clothing suggest, and is quite short for a Pooka. She has several outfits, including a thick light blue hooded coat (hoodie), a short sleeved hooded vest, a long-sleeved beige shirt, a blue fur wrap similar to a skirt, and fabric and fur/leather wraps for her arms and feet respectively. A few years after the rebellion, Warren was trapped inside of a burning building, and much of her hair was burned away, causing her to cut it to shoulder length. Personality Warren is very cheerful, playful, and easygoing when not under stress, with an adventurous curiosity (somewhat dimmed by the danger experienced in her years of travel) and eagerness to help that have been known to earn her favor with those of kind heart and open mind. She is affectionate and laid back with her friends, but is also somewhat introverted and will often seek time by herself to recharge from emotionally exhausting events. She is naive for a Pooka, causing her to be wary of herself when around those whom she doesn't deem as wholly trustworthy. When one puts forth effort to get to know her, she bonds quickly and fiercely, becoming a protector and ready companion for those whom she calls her friends. She regards those closest to her as family and is very protective of them, namely Grey, Asha, and Greg. She fears losing those close to her, and for a time, she took their safety as a personal responsibility, though the impossibility of keeping everyone she loved out of harm's way eventually forced her to let go of her fear and focus on doing as much good as possible while in danger. Abilities Warren's main weapons are a tall bō staff wrapped tightly with red cloth on one end and a set of boomerangs, which she keeps in a holster on her back. She also knows Pookan forms of meditation, tai chi, and basic healing, including poultices and pressure points but nothing about illnesses or complicated medical treatments. Warren is an excellent tunneler, and can run many times faster than a human due to her rabbit-like legs. She enjoys cooking and is able to make many kinds of exotic dishes, as well as her own recipes on occasion. As with her Pookan kin, ingesting certain amounts of chocolate can cause her to mutate in unexpected and at times powerful ways, though she has to eat more than twice as much as the average Pooka in order to achieve this effect. History Early Life Warren was found and raised by Pookas in a natural oasis beneath the surface of the earth called a warren. Pookas are a very advanced race, dabbling in science, medicine, some magics, and even the concepts of time and space itself, though Warren chose not to study these things these things in depth. (It is also likely that they would not have taught her, due to the impulsive and emotional characteristics associated with her human half.) Because of their advanced knowledge and mistrust of humans, they make a point of being undiscovered, seen as creatures of legend more than an actual nation, so as to protect themselves from exploitation and destruction. Despite her differences, Warren was looked after and generally loved by the entire warren, or "village" of sorts, eventually bonding especially closely with a few, for whom she became something of a daughter and ward. (see "Relationships") Warren's naivety and boundless energy was foreign to the Pookas from the beginning, and her Pookan name, Aneeki, translates roughly to "one who disrupts" or "troublemaker", hence, Trouble in the Warren. Growing up in the Warren, she was quite adventurous and at times rebellious compared to other Pookas, a trait usually chalked up to her human half. As a result, she was frequently exploring and getting into and out of trouble with her older brother Ronan, who acted as an accomplice, moral compass, and protector to her. Pre-Rebellion Around the age of 16, Aneeki chose to leave her Pookan family to live amongst the Vikings and search for her biological family. She took the name Warren to protect her past and start anew, and to honor her home. Warren soon discovered that the surface was extremely dangerous, especially for half breeds. She was pursued and even captured by poachers on several occasions, and went from villae to village seeking information on her parents and receiving shelter and aid from sympathetic hybrid families. In these villages, she learned of the hardships put on hybrids by High Central. She traveled this way for about a year and a half until, in the early winter, she was captured by beast traders to be sold as a servant or pet. She was able to escape and set some of the other prisoners free, but in the process was accidentally wounded by one of the trappers. In a last ditch effort to escape, she dove down a natural embankment and fell into a river. She was able to drag herself out of the river and travel a short distance toward a nearby village before collapsing in the snow at the base of a tree and losing consciousness. She was found by a family of Vikings and nursed back to health. She lived in the village for several months, and while there caught word of the rebellion led by King Gareth Ragnar Haddock II. She bade farewell to the village and joined the rebellion in the hopes of helping the half-breeds who had helped her. Rebellion Role in the Rebellion Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Family Greg Ericson Greg Ericson is one Warren's best friends from the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion and one of the members of the Boomerang Squad. During the rebellion, Greg and Warren developed feelings for each other and later married. After the conclusion of the Rebellion, the couple moved to Haligan Island where they had a daughter, Lila, and twins, Jari, and Kettil. Lila Ericson Jair Ericson Kettil Ericson Other Relationships Grey Bergman Asha Rynnaelda Lorund Rohan College AU Quotes Trivia * Warren's vest hood is specially slitted to accommodate her ears, but her coat hood is not. * Warren is afraid of Whispering Deaths, since they were known to cause tunnels to collapse, and would sometimes expand their territory into Pookan tunnel systems, which would then either have to be fiercely defended or abandoned. * Warren sprints on all fours like a rabbit, pushing forward with her powerful back legs. She uses special running gloves which broaden her fingers into a "paw" shape in order to spread her weight out more evenly and protect her hands from damage. Category:Characters Category:The Rebellion Category:The Boomerang Squad Category:Half-Breeds